


Lotus Flower

by creativepanda9



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Boys In Love, Broken, Developing Relationship, Feelings, Gay, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mates, Rejected, Rejection, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativepanda9/pseuds/creativepanda9
Summary: The situation that he was in was like a lotus flower. There was one beautiful prize in the middle of dozens of leaves in the muddy water. Even if you get the lotus flower, even if you take it in your hands, the leaves were going to come with it because, at the bottom of everything, all of them were connected.Benjamin Millerson was Xavier McCarthy's lotus flower.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Lotus Flower

When Xavier McCarthy stepped into the big, fruitful lands of his huge pack after three years, the first thing he did was take a deep breath. He felt like every molecule of the clean air was filling his lungs and reminding him of the good old days, the days when he was a little pup and rolling in the greenest grass with his best friend, pranking their big brothers with water balloons and giving their sisters a hard time.

With the last molecule he breathed, he knew something was new.

The smell in the air was reminding him of different things but also familiar things, he knew what they were. He knew the familiar smells of the lake which was near the pack lands, the smell of the oak trees, and the smell of the warriors sweat from training. What was not familiar was the mixed smell of orchids, jasmine, and ginger. He couldn't remember the smell, he was almost sure that the packs land wasn't suitable for these flowers to grow, what was the source of this? Why were his wolf instincts alarmed and why was his heart was banging loudly in the middle of his chest? 

Why was he attracted to the source of the smell?

  
"Leo, what's that smell?" he asked his best friend, Leonardo Kepner. His voice was filled with so much doubt that the question marks were almost visible. His stormy gray eyes started to search for a garden since the smell could only come from a garden.

Leo narrowed his confused blue-eyed gaze on Xavier, " It's home, Xavier, what are you talking about?" he asked. He couldn't smell anything different. Everything was normal, everything was fine.

But judging by the look on Xavier's face, something was unexpected, maybe even dangerous. His muscles tighten and his wolf instincts started to look for a possible threat. His gaze was everywhere and everyone. There were a few new faces, was it them? Were they the threats? 

"Is it the girl who's talking on the phone?" Leo asked pointing at a blonde girl who was talking on the phone under a tree. She could be talking on the phone with their enemies, she could be leaking information about the pack. She could be a threat. But when he took a step closer to the girl, he felt an iron hold on his wrist.

"I'm not talking about a person, I'm talking about a garden. Since when does mom have a garden?" After a dead silence, Leo made sure what he had heard was correct, his eyebrows reached to the sky. 

"What? How could a garden be a threat?" he asked.

"Who's talking about a threat? I said a smell, not a threat." said Xavier with a puzzled look in this face.

"I thought it was a threat, and that's why you were so tense. But now, you're saying that it's all because of a garden?" For Leo, it meant nothing. He couldn't find a logical explanation for the situation. Was his beloved best friend, and soon to be alpha of his pack going crazy?

Xavier couldn't do anything other than follow the smell, it was too strong not too. He could only wonder how a good wolf-like Leo could miss it? It was too obvious, it was almost visible in the air. He just couldn't understand it. He took step after step, and as he got further, everything got more blurry. It felt like he was losing his mind, the only thing he could think of was reaching that smell. He was hearing voices but they were meaningless to him right now, they were all insignificant mutters.

"Stop!" said Leo, blocking his way. "Where the hell are you going?" asked his best friend. Right now, Leo was nothing but a threat, a stone wall on the way to the smell. He was trying to stop Xavier before he could reach the smell, he was just an enemy and Xavier had no problem destroying his enemies. With strong instinct, his fist found Leo's jaw, "Stay away", he growled. The brown-haired boy could not believe what had just happened. Xavier, his alpha, punched him in the face just because he tried to stop him. He punched him with his wolf instincts. It wasn't normal and he knew it very well. Something was terribly wrong with Xavier and his duty was stopping him. He rose up from the ground and followed his alpha, who was looking ready to break the door of a house. 

House of the future Gamma, Dayton Millerson.

He did not remember if he had run this fast in his twenty-three-year-old life but he had a feeling that the answer was a big, bad no with red, shiny, capital letters. He reached his best friend at the same moment the door fell to the ground.

When Xavier broke the door, a part of him knew that he should have knocked first but the problem was that part of him was so small and his wolf instincts were so successful in ignoring it. His feelings, his thoughts, his mind, and his judgment were already a huge mess and with every step he took, it was getting worse but like an addict, he wanted more, he needed more. 

He walked into the house and the strong smell slapped him, hard. He didn't know it was possible but his mouth was watering, his cells were flickering and the blood in his veins was boiling. He just needed to find the source, that was all. His wolf instincts kicked in again and he started to climb up the wooden stairs of the house. On his way, he saw his soon-to-be Gamma but before Dayton could understand what was happening, Xavier found the room and opened the door.

And there he was standing, Benjamin Millerson, with all his glory and pink cheeks, in the middle of the room, in his cute pajamas. A puzzled expression was on his adorable face, even an idiot could tell he just woke up from a deep sleep. He just looked at Xavier. His amber eyes found Xavier's stormy ones and Xavier almost whimpered when he understood what had been happening.

He had just found his mate. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This is actually my first werewolf story experience and also English is not my native language so please bear it with me!   
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.  
> Love,  
> Creative Panda


End file.
